Even the Best Laid Plans
by Lyta Padfoot
Summary: Katie Bell does not have a date for the Yule Ball. When her friends try to help her out, chaos ensues.
1. Part One

****

"Even the Best Laid Plans"

Part One

"I cannot believe I said no to Stebbins!" Katie Bell moaned into her pillow. Her two roommates paused in their discussion of expected Christmas gifts to shoot their friend and fellow Chaser an exasperated look.

"Can't you just owl him and say you changed your mind?" Alicia suggested. "The Ball isn't until tomorrow."

"He's going with Fawcett now. I heard her tell Chang in the hall." Angelina told her.

"I don't want to go dateless." Katie said stubbornly. She was wearing her nightgown now in preparation for her usual early bedtime and her daffodil blond hair was released from its customary braid. "It would be one thing if a bunch of us went stag, but both of you have dates and Theresa has gone home."

"I cannot believe you are going with Lee." Angelina commented, shaking her head.

"Well my boyfriend and his girlfriend both went home for the holidays. Bryce's dad isn't doing so well these days and he wanted to be with him. Tilda is Muggle-born and her parents are a bit anxious after she mentioned You-Know-Who to them last summer, they wanted her home where they can see her." Alicia explained. "Typical Ravenclaw. She sometimes forgets that ignorance is bliss." 

Angelina appeared thoughtful. "There might still be time. Alicia is going with Lee, I'm with Fred, and I know George isn't going with anyone."

Alicia clapped her hands. "There is your solution Bell. March yourself into the Common Room and ask George to go to the dance with you."

Katie blanched. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You asked Patricks out last year?" Alicia pointed out.

"That was different!" Katie protested, reddening. 

Angelina and Alicia exchanged bemused, knowing looks. "You fancy him, don't you."

Katie buried her face in her pillow again as her two friends burst out laughing.

"I never expected..." Angelina began.

"Not a word Johnson. You either Spinnet. Either of you tell George and I will personally inform every male in Slytherin that you fancy him." Katie threatened. 

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would! You would be plagued by Slytherins!"

Angelina and Alicia shuddered at the prospect. 

"Oh all right, I won't tell George." Alicia finally conceded. Katie turned her blue eyes to Angelina expectantly.

Angelina sighed reluctantly. "I promise not to breathe a syllable about this to George."

Katie nodded her head, apparently satisfied with their responses. "I'm going to bed." She pulled the curtains around her bed shut.

"I don't understand why she goes to bed so early. Its barely nine and we don't have classes tomorrow." Angelina whispered.

Alicia shrugged. "Katie is an early riser. We just have to accept her fault."

"Indeed. You notice we only promised not to tell George." Angelina responded with a grin.

"I noticed." Alicia said thoughtfully. She sat on her bed watching as Angelina's cat hopped on his mistresses bed and curled into a ball, purring. Angelina absently stroked the cat between his ears while wearing the sort of expression Alicia usually only saw when her friend was in possession of the Quaffle or working on a particularly trying assignment.

Alicia wandered off to the Common Room and found Lee reading. She debated getting his attention by taking his book away with a Summoning charm, but ended up simply plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Hello Alicia." Lee said. They were friends, but since their respective partners had gone home for the holidays they had elected to go to the ball together as friends. 

Alicia cut to the chase. "Lee, I need your help playing matchmaker."

Lee raised an eyebrow, them waggled it. "My skills are required? I must know who our unfortunate, I mean lucky couple is."

Alicia tucked a stray strand of her ash brown hair behind her ear as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Katie and George."

"As in Katie Bell and George Weasley."

"Of course."

"I never really thought of them as being an item." Lee said.

"Katie fancies George and I think he feels the same way about him. You are his friend. I don't ask you to violate his confidence by revealing how he feels about Katie, but if he doesn't like her in that way just tell me its hopeless."

"Well, George hasn't told me. Fred has. And it's not hopeless."

"Good." Alicia purred, her brown eyes sparkling at the knowledge that her suspicion was proved correct. Alicia prided herself on knowing her friends. "Now all we have to do is get them together."

"How about we lock them in a room until one asks the other to the dance?" Her fellow Gryffindor suggested, only half serious.

Alicia actually considered this. "I have a better idea. How about we set them up for a romantic dinner tomorrow...and lock them in the room together. We can use one of the classrooms."

"Perfect. I think I know just the room. I'll take care of the food, you take care of the decor. How do we get them together though?"

"A note on their pillows?" Alicia suggested.

"They know both of our handwriting." Lee pointed out.

Alicia's face fell, then brightened. "But they don't know all the fifth years. One of my cousins is in Ravenclaw and she owes me for covering for her last summer. She'll get a kick out of helping us. I'll ask her at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Won't Katie suspect anything?"

Alicia shook her head. "No. Its Christmas, remember? A time for family." 

Alicia and Lee wrapped up the details before both went to their respective dorms. As Alicia drifted off to sleep, Angelina found that the excitement induced insomnia that usually plagued her on Christmas Eve was upon her again this year. Finally she gave up trying to sleep and threw on her clothes to go and read in the Common Room. To her surprise the only other person there was Fred.

Fred was musing over what appeared to be plans for another joke item. Angelina reminded herself not to eat or drink anything he gave her at the Ball.

"Fred."

Fred startled, then smiled at her. "Oh, hi Angelina."

"Looking forward to the Ball?"

Fred shot her a look that made her blush the same fiery red as his hair. "Yes."

"George going with anyone?" She asked curiously.

Fred let out a frustrated sigh. "No. He hasn't even asked anyone."

"Alicia and I have a similar problem with Katie. She turned down two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin."

Fred winced. "A Slytherin asked her to the ball? Which one?"

"Montague."

Fred was incredulous. "The same Montague who tried to push her off her broom during the Quidditch final last term?"

"Apparently so. She turned him down in record time."

"Smart girl."

"Fred," Angelina began awkwardly. "How does George feel about Katie?"

Fred made a great show of sniffing the air loudly. "I smell a verbal trap. Why do you ask?"

"Swear to me that you won't say anything to anyone about this or I'll tell McGonagall who was responsible for that little incident in Transfiguration." Angelina threatened.

"You assume she doesn't already know?" Fred said lightly. "But all right, I promise not to tell George."

"Answer my question."

"How does George feel about Katie? He's never come out and said it but I think he likes her. George tends to keep who he fancies to himself, but my twin radar tells me that something is up. He sneaks looks at her in class and looks really silly doing it."

Angelina was surprised. "You haven't done anything about it?"

"George is my twin. I would never bother or torment him or any of my siblings before they embarked on a relationship." He smiled mischievously. "It sort of ruins things. I prefer to tease once the relationship is under way. Its much more fun."

"Good, about George liking Katie, I mean. I think she likes him, but how do we get the two of them together?"

"Hit them over the heads with signs stating the obvious, charm cords to tie them together?" Fred suggested.

"Seriously."

"I thought I was being serious." Then he paused. "We could use a love potion."

Angelina thought about this. "Just to break the ice?"

"Just to break the ice." Fred agreed.

"We can make it tonight. Do you know how?"

Fred smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "My mother had an old recipe that we uh, sort of... borrowed. Its not very strong, only lasts a few hours, but it will be perfect for this. Its also easy enough that Neville Longbottom could manage it."

"How do we give it to them?"

"How about we change the color from pink to red?" Fred suggested. "Then it will look like that courage strengthening potion we made a few weeks ago. I kept a few vials."

Angelina wondered what Fred would need courage strengthening potion for.

"For when George and I test our creations." Fred explained, seeing the question on her face.

"You never fail to surprise me." Angelina admitted.

"You look so cute when you are surprised." Fred teased.

"I do?"

Fred quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He kissed her on the lips. "You do."

FIN

Next part: both plans go off, but not as expected.


	2. Part Two

****

Even the Best Laid Plans

Part Two

Most days, Katie Bell had to drag her roommates out of bed. On Christmas, however, the situation was reversed and she was awakened by a barrage of pillows from Alicia. Angelina appeared strangely tired, but after a few minutes she seemed to perk up, though Katie did notice that she kept rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The three girls hauled their presents from the foot of their beds onto Theresa's empty bed and began to open them with unrestrained glee, starting with their gifts to each other.

Katie opened a pair of delicate silver and amethyst earrings from Alicia with a gasp. "Oh these are so beautiful, thank you!" She noticed they matched a necklace from Angelina, and that both would go well with the dress robes she had brought for the Ball.

"You are most welcome, and thank you for the barrettes and chocolate frogs." Alicia replied. She opened one of the frogs. "Pythias. Cool, now I have both him and Damon."

"You two tag team your gifts?" Katie asked as ripped the paper off a new dress cloak from her father. It was dark violet with ornate silver fastenings shaped like the roses her father grew in his greenhouses.

Angelina eyed the cloak. "Of course. That from your dad?" When Katie nodded, she sighed. "At least yours has taste. Mine, honestly is color blind. Still it's the thought that counts right?" 

Alicia and Katie tried not to giggle at the bright orange robes lying amid tissue paper on Angelina's lap. They had to be at least three sizes too big for her.

"Is your father a Chudley Cannon's fan?" Katie ventured between fits of giggles as Angelina held the robes up to her body.

Angelina sighed. "No, he honestly thinks orange suits me."

All three girls burst into laughter.

Alicia's next gift was a Quaffle from the Weasley twins, George gave Alicia and Katie each a bottle of the disappearing/reappearing ink he and his brother had made and a frilly pink quill. Fred gave Angelina a Quidditch charm for her charm bracelet.

"Fred is so thoughtful." Angelina commented as she dug out her charm bracelet from her jewelry box and attached the charm with a simple spell. "I'm going to wear this tonight!"

"That bracelet is so noisy. I guess Fred will be able to hear Angelina coming." Alicia commented to Katie in low tones.

"Like belling a cat." Katie quipped. Both laughed.

Angelina looked up from examining the brand new copy of _Hogwarts: A History _her parents had sent her. "What's so funny?"

Alicia put on her best poker face. "Katie wondered if you would wear the bracelet with your new robes."

Angelina threw pillows at both of them.

"Well, even if you and your father aren't Chudley Cannons fans, Fred is!" Katie pointed on as she grabbed a pillow to retaliate.

The air was soon thick with flying pillows and gift wrap.

* * *

Alicia disappeared for a while after lunch to aid Lee in setting up the romantic dinner they planned for Katie and George, returning just as Angelina and Katie were starting to get ready. Angelina already had her pale blue dress robes on and was digging in her trunk, holding a single sock in her left hand, trying to find its mate.

"My mum used to tell me this story about how there was an enchanted place where socks disappeared off to so their owners would be left with only half a pair." Angelina commented.

"Did you believe that story?" Katie asked as she pulled on her lavender robes.

"I still do." Angelina said with a smile. "I love that embroidery."

"Thanks." Katie said as she ran a hand over the darker violet embroidery that ran along the hem and cuffs of her robes. "That color really suits you."

"As opposed to orange?" Alicia quipped. Angelina brandished a pillow threateningly.

"Just teasing." Alicia said as she tried to pretend to hunt for her other shoe. While Katie was putting on her new jewelry and Angelina finally pulled the missing sock out of her trunk, Alicia slipped the carefully written note onto Katie's bed, on top of the violet cloak she had draped there. Knowing Katie, she would be intrigued by the offer and investigate. Alicia wished she could be there to see George and Katie's faces when they realized they were trapped. Lee was pretty good with timed entrapment charms, though arranging them to come into effect only after two people entered the room had been tricky.

"How do I look?" Katie asked, turning to face her friends. 

Angelina and Alicia eyed her critically. "You need to run a brush through your hair and adjust your skirt a bit, but otherwise you look great."

"Thanks."

"Where are your dress robes, Alicia?" Angelina suddenly demanded. "You didn't come with us when we bought ours so I haven't seen yours."

Alicia showed them her the robes. She had opted for a dark red, which her mother always told her was her best color, with tiny gold stars all over it. 

"That is a good color for you." Katie noted. 

"Gryffindor colors." Angelina said with approval. 

"Thanks. I'm going to take a quick shower." Alicia hurried out of the room. She had spent too much time coaxing her cousin to help her and aiding Lee in setting the classroom up. Now she would have to hurry to get ready in time.

After Alicia left, Katie reached behind her for her cloak, not noticing the note on top of it. The note fluttered to the floor to land next to Angelina's bed. "Do you think my new cloak will be necessary? It matches my dress robes."

"I don't think you'll need it. You'll be indoors." Angelina pointed out.

"I'll leave it on my bed in case I need to come back for it. It looks so nice with my robes. Dad must have picked the color to match. He has a good eye you know."

"I saw his flowers. He grows beautiful roses."

Katie nodded. "My favorite are the yellow ones he created and named after mum. She liked yellow roses the best too. Remembrance, he calls them in the advertisements, but between him and me they are Laurel Roses."

"Are you still planning to help him in his business after graduation?" Angelina asked as she plucked a stray hair from her shoulder.

"Well, I'd love to play Quidditch professionally first, but no matter what I'll eventually take over the business. Bells have been breeding the best roses in the wizarding world for two hundred years and I'm not about to end that tradition." Katie grinned. "Besides, I already am involved. I had the idea for the mother-of-pearl roses. They were our best seller last year."

Angelina noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. "Is this yours?"

Katie stared down at the parchment. "It's by your bed. Must be for you."

Angelina unfolded the note and began to read.

"What does it say?" Katie questioned.

"Nothing." Angelina stammered, blushing. "Absolutely nothing." She reached into a drawer and took out a flask of potion.

"What is that for?" Katie asked, curious. Angelina seldom used potions other than to clean with or on her hair unless she had to.

"Courage strengthening potion. I thought I might need it tonight."

"Mind if I take a bit of that later on?" Katie asked. "My courage is terribly low tonight."

"Go ahead." Angelina said, trying to hide a small triumphant smile. She hoped Fred was having as easy a time getting the disguised love potion to George. "I need to go."

"See you at the Ball."

Angelina shot her a last grin and fled. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Katie opened it to admit George, who was carrying a note like Angelina had and looking puzzled.

"Do you know what this is about?" George asked, indicating the note.

Katie shook her head no. "Angelina had one though."

George smiled. "That explains it then. Someone must have mixed Fred and me up again. Either that or its one of his jokes. Thanks, Katie." He shuffled his feet. "I guess I'll see you at the dance."

Katie mustered a smile. It would be so easy to ask him, but the only thing that came out was "I guess you will."

"Bye."

Katie stared at the potion. One sip and she would have the courage to march over to George and ask him to go with her to the ball. Only one small sip.

"I am a Gryffindor." She told herself firmly. "And I'll rely on my own courage or none at all."

"Where's Angelina?" Alicia asked as she came back with a towel wrapped around her head.

Katie shrugged. "She had something to do."

Katie moped while Alicia dried her hair and pulled it into a quick braid.

Alicia shot a glance at Katie's bed in the mirror. The note was gone. Then she saw the flask.

"What is that?" Alicia asked, indicating the potion.

"Some courage-strengthening potion. You need any?"

"With my awful dancing? I need all the courage I can must to dance in public and then some!"

"Here." Katie handed her the potion and Alicia took a sip.

"Its a bit sweet," Alicia noted, "but then I have never actually tasted this stuff."

"I hope it works for you." Katie said. "I'm going downstairs now."

Katie missed Alicia's broad smile as she left.

FIN

Next time: Angelina and Fred get stuck together, Alicia feels the effects of the potion, and the Yule Ball begins.


	3. Part Three

****

"Even the Best Laid Plans"

Part Three

Though Angelina was unaware of exactly who was responsible, she was amazed at the changes in the disused classroom. 

Lee and Alicia had hauled all the desks but one into a side storage room, and conjured up a white linen tablecloth. Alicia had transfigured a few dusty old quills and an empty inkpot into a vase and roses. Lee had gone to the kitchens and returned laden with what he considered to be appropriate fare. Alicia had charmed the dishes to keep the food to the right temperature, then they had gone to convince her cousin in Ravenclaw to draft the notes for them.

As Angelina stood admiring the set-up, Fred Weasley entered the room. No sooner than he put both feet into the classroom, than Fred and Angelina heard the distinctive sound of a timed locking charm clicking into effect. Both raced to the door, but it refused to budge. 

"Now what?" Angelina asked Fred.

"Lets see how long its set for. " Fred pulled out his wand and began to check the charm. When it came to breaking into - or out of things - with magic or Muggle methods, the Weasley twins were the acknowledged experts. Fred muttered under his breathe and swore a bit when he burned his hand.

"It will only last an hour." Fred said, rubbing his palm.

"At least we won't miss the ball." Angelina said, relieved. "Did you...?" She waved her hand over the table.

Fred shook his head. "No I thought you were the one who sent the note."

"We've been had, haven't we?"

"Oh yes."

"You know what this means."

"Why don't we eat while we discuss how we are going to get back for his?" Fred asked. He pulled out a chair for Angelina.

"We'll make it good."

"Of course." Fred said with a wide grin. "My revenges always are."

* * *

Alicia felt a surge go through her body and her pulse quicken when she saw Lee standing by the fire. He looked so handsome in his midnight blue dress robes. When he smiled at her, Alicia thought she would faint.

"You look great!" Lee said enthusiastically. He leaned closer and Alicia had to fight hard to repress a shudder as he whispered in her ear. "I went to check on the lovebirds. The locking charm is active."

Alicia bit her lip. George and Katie, she found herself wishing it was her and Lee alone in that classroom. It did not strike her as being strange that she had never felt this way about Lee before. They had dated a bit in their fourth year, but it was over quickly and they ended up by becoming friends. Even when they had been dating, she had never felt this way about him. She had never felt this way about anyone.

* * *

Katie found George in the entrance hall.

"Have you seen Fred?" George asked at the same moment that Katie said "Have you seen Angelina?" They both laughed.

"You first." Katie said.

"No."

"Sorry."

"I guess that means they're together. Trust Fred to be fashionably late." George said as he shook his head in annoyance at his twin.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that note." Katie mused. "Oh well, I can interrogate Angelina later."

"Fred always caves when I press him on a subject." George said.

"Too much togetherness lets you know what buttons to punch."

"Exactly."

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall announced.

"I feel kind of sorry for Harry." George mused as he watched Harry and Parvati move forward.

"Why?" Katie asked. "As I recall you and Fred tried to be champions yourselves."

"Yeah, but we wanted it. Harry doesn't." George explained. "Plus he has to deal with all the people who are mad at him for being the fourth champion and taking away from Cedric's glory."

Just then Katie burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" George asked, a bit irritated. Here he was have a proper conversation with a girl he thought was sensible and she started giggling for no reason. 

Katie pointed. "Roger Davies."

"The Ravenclaw team Captain." George turned to look. He immediately saw what amused Katie and started to laugh. 

Roger was staring at Fleur Delcour with glazed eyes that followed her every move. If that was not enough, he had something of a stunned expression on his face, as though he could not believe his good fortune.

"He looks drugged." Katie said in between giggles.

"He is." George managed to say. "On Fleur."

People started to move forward in pairs and George and Katie suddenly sobered and starred at each other intently.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" They said at the same time and burst out laughing again. Both turned an impressive shade of crimson.

"I guess that's a yes." Katie said.

"I guess it is." George agreed. They joined hands and went forward.

* * *

Lee jabbed Alicia in the side and nodded in the direction of George and Katie, who were approaching them together, hand in hand, wearing identical expressions of embarrassed delight.

"I'd say our plan worked. Remember don't tell them it was us behind it, okay?" Lee hissed in her ear.

Alicia smiled rapturously up at him. "Of course."

George and Katie sat down across the table from the two. Before Lee could comment or tease them about their sudden togetherness, he recognized someone across the room.

"Percy!"

George spun around to face the same direction as Lee was staring gape jawed. "What is he doing here?"

"Maybe he stopped by to see Penelope." Lee suggested. Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater was now in her seventh year.

"That would not be like him." George said. "I'll have to corner him after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, what are you having?" Katie asked as she picked up and perused her menu.

George glanced at the menu for a second then stared at his plate. "Steak." 

A perfectly done steak appeared on his plate.

Everyone else followed George's lead and were soon eating, though Katie noticed that Alicia's focus was less on her food than her escort. Katie turned around and frowned at Fleur and Roger. Alicia was acting quite a bit like Roger Davies, which was odd given the amount of time she had spent with Lee before this. She had even dated him once, but had never acted like she was now.

Katie kicked Alicia under the table. "What is so fascinating about Lee tonight?"

Alicia looked surprised, blushed and ducked her head while shoveling food into her mouth, though Katie noticed she kept sneaking glances at Lee.

* * *

The charm on the door finally expired allowing Angelina and Fred to go out into the hall.

"Remember, we got held up. Say nothing else." Fred reminded his girlfriend.

"I know." Angelina said. 

They scurried to the ball and found the table where their friends were sitting.

"What did I tell you, fashionably late as ever." George laughed.

"What kept you?" Lee asked.

"We were...held up." Angelina replied airily. "I'm starving, how is the food."

"Its pretty good." Alicia said without looking at Angelina. She was still focused on Lee.

Angelina faced Katie who shrugged. "I don't know what is the matter with her tonight, she has been acting funny all evening." Katie tilted her head and Angelina knew Katie wanted her to elaborate on why she had been uncharacteristically late.

"Is that your brother Percy over there?" Angelina suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"It is." George answered, then seeing the look on his twin's face he continued. "We don't know what he's doing here. His social life can't be that bad that he'd return to Hogwarts."

"I don't know," Fred muttered. "His social life looked pretty bad to me."

"Look, dancing!" Angelina cried as she grabbed Fred by the hand and pulled him up and onto the floor. She lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Katie was about to start pressing me for information."

"So was George. What's up with Alicia? She seems a bit odd tonight."

"Maybe she's not feeling very well." Angelina suggested.

"If she sick, then she ought to go to the hospital wing."

"And miss the ball?" Angelina raised an eyebrow.

Fred laughed. "Let's dance!"

FIN

This was supposed to be a two part fic, then a three, but every time I sit down to write it out, it gets longer. Oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will be the conclusion. Expect Alicia to be completely embarrassed, and the canon stuff and the plots to come out.


	4. Part Four

****

"Even the Best Laid Plans"

Part Four

"How is this?" Fred asked as he twirled Angelina around on the dance floor. Angelina laughed and spun him around in return. They were dancing with so much enthusiasm that people feared accidental injury. There was a lot of empty space between them and the nearest dancers.

George and Katie had just finished interrogating Percy, when he noticed a familiar person in the room. He whispered something in his date's ear as the song ended and collected his twin.

"Bagman over there. Now." George hissed. Fred nodded and allowed his twin to lead him over to the Ministry official. Angelina had heard of the trouble getting their money from Bagman and watched the proceedings with interest and no small amount of amusement.

"Remember us?" Fred asked in his best tone of sarcasm and mock innocence. He was pleased to note the flash of annoyance on Bagman's face.

"You owe us." George chimed in.

"I can't pay you now." Bagman whispered, glancing fervently around the room as though other people would crawl out from under the tables to demand money off him.

"That was our savings." Fred said harshly. "We were going to use that to start up a joke shop after graduation."

"I know some people at Zonko's, you back off for a bit and I'll put you in contact with them." Bagman promised backing away, obviously eager to wash his hands of the pair.

"All right. We'll back off." George agreed. 

"But only for a bit." Said Fred.

Bagman scowled at them. Then he scurried off towards Percy.

"I hope my brothers weren't bothering you, Mr. Bagman?" They heard Percy say as soon as Bagman came within range of easy conversation. He shot the twins irritated looks, to which they replied with wide grins.

"What? Oh not at all, not at all! No they were telling me a bit more about those fake wands of theirs. Wondering if I could advise them on the marketing. I've promised to put them in touch with a couple of contacts of mine at Zonko's Joke Shop..." 

George watched Percy frown, then walked away from Bagman and Percy to find Katie. He found her with Angelina, talking and giggling madly.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked as he joined them a minute later. He put an arm around Angelina.

"Your brother." Angelina indicated Ron, who was watching Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum intently. Ron's date, Padma Patil, looked very put out that he was not interested in dancing with her. She finally left him for the Beauxbatons boys a few minutes later.

"I smell an incredible opportunity for embarrassing ickle Ronniekins." Fred said, making a show of sniffing the air loudly.

"You wouldn't embarrass him too much," George disagreed. "I don't think he even realizes that he likes Hermione. Better wait until he does something about it. Richer joke fodder."

"Sounds like another brother I have." Fred said as he and Angelina exchanged a knowing look.

George was about to demand that he explain that remark, when Lee and Alicia joined them. Lee appeared embarrassed and irritated by Alicia, who insisted on clinging to his arm and staring rapturously up at him. She loved like a lovesick deer.

"Looks like Jordan has a growth on his arm." Katie noted to George.

"I though that Alicia just considered him a friend." George commented. "Besides, aren't they both dating other people?"

"Supposedly. Alicia is seeing Bryce, and Lee is dating Tilda. I thought they were only going to the ball as friends. Apparently she has changed her mind overnight. Typical Alicia." Katie said as she watched Lee tried to pry Alicia off him.

"What is the matter with Alicia?" Angelina whispered to Katie. "I have never seen her act like that with any guy."

Katie shrugged. "She acts like she swallowed a bottle of love potion."

Angelina froze, feeling as though a bucket of ice water had just been thrown on her, but Katie was too busy watching Lee and Alicia to notice.

"I see you acquired the courage to ask George, did the potion help at all?" Angelina asked as casually as she could.

"I didn't need it. I am a Gryffindor after all. I gave it to Alicia."

Angelina bit her lip to keep herself from cursing. Then she grabbed Fred and dragged him into an alcove.

"Most folks are heading for the rosebushes." Fred teased, waggling an eyebrow in that way Angelina always thought was so adorable. She kissed him before she spoke.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We have a problem." Angelina said in her most no-nonsense voice.

"What kind of problem?" Fred asked.

"Katie told me she gave the love potion to Alicia."

Understanding dawned on Fred's face and his eyes flicked to where Alicia was inching her way closer to Lee, watching his every move.

"I should have guessed." Fred muttered. "George didn't act like he took it, but I thought Katie did."

"George probably thought it was a joke. You do have a reputation, but we need to tell Lee. He probably thinks Alicia has gone completely insane."

Fred nodded. "I'll distract Alicia, you break the news to Lee?"

"Deal."

Fred walked across the dance floor to Alicia. "Hey Alicia, Angelina is a bit tired and wants to take a break, but I feel like dancing the night away. I know Lee is an terrible dancer, so how about a dance with me?"

Alicia opened her mouth to protest, but Fred was already whipping her along the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Angelina easing Lee over to the alcove. Katie and George were too busy dancing with each other to pay attention to the antics of the others.

* * *

"What is so important you had to drag me over here?" Lee grumbled. His temper was already strained by Alicia's sudden attitude change toward him.

"Fred and I wanted to set up Katie and George. We gave them a love potion, but Alicia ended up with it." Angelina hurriedly explained. 

"That explains the way she has been acting." Lee said. He watched Alicia try to break away from Fred.

"Alicia is going to be horrified when it wears off." Angelina said.

"When will it wear off?"

"It depends on how much she drank. Maybe later tonight, but definitely by tomorrow."

"Maybe we ought to just stun her and save her from any additional embarrassment ?" Lee suggested. "I could ask her to go back to the dorms, stun her there and let her sleep the potion off."

"Good idea." Angelina said after a moment.

Lee returned to his overly enthusiastic date and Angelina told Fred the plan. They quickly headed back to the Common Room. Lee had no trouble luring Alicia away from the ball. Fred and Angelina did a quick check of Gryffindor tower to make sure there was no one in the Common Room, then positioned themselves by the door. A few minutes later, Alicia and Lee climbed out of the portrait hole.

"_Stupefy!_" Angelina and Fred cried, wands pointed at Alicia.

Alicia crumbled to the floor, her dark red robes pooling about her.

"_Mobilcorpus_." Lee said, waving his wand over the stunned witch. Alicia's body rose off the floor, the skirts of her dark red robes just sweeping the ground.

Fred and Lee started to follow Angelina toward the girl's dormitory. Just as they were about to head up the stairs, an angry Ron Weasley stormed into the room. He skidded to a halt and watched his brother, Angelina, Lee and the unconscious Alicia with eyes wide and an mouth open.

"Don't say anything. You did not see anything." Fred insisted.

Ron brushed his brother's words off. "What are you doing?" 

"Alicia got into some potions that didn't really agree with her. We're helping Angelina carry her to bed." Lee said brightly.

"Sure," Ron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Its true." Angelina insisted, but Ron refused to back down. He crossed his arms over his chest with his wand out, obviously waiting for an explanation. Then Angelina had an idea. "You won't say anything to anyone about this. Not even your friend Harry."

"Or you'll knock me out or drug me too?" Ron asked. 

Angelina grinned wickedly. "No, but I will tell everyone that you fancy your little friend Hermione."

Ron turned a very bright shade of red, as though he had just acquired a bad sunburn or smeared blush all over his face. "That's not true!" He squeaked in a rather unconvincing tone.

Angelina shrugged nonchalantly. "Does it matter if its true? Everyone will believe it."

Ron glared daggers at Angelina. "Fine. I won't tell anyone." Then he threw himself on a crouch to sulk.

"You are wonderful." Fred whispered to Angelina, who smiled. He started to lean over to kiss her when Lee cleared his throat.

"Let's get Alicia up before anyone else stumbles across us." Lee hissed. "You two can snog later."

Angelina blushed, but did not argue. She pointed out Alicia's bed and they deposited her there before slipping back down the stairs. Hermione had returned and was engaged in an argument with Ron. Neither noticed Angelina and Fred slipping back out or Lee heading for his own bed.

To be continued...

Next chapter will be the last, it was either cut it in two or drag the wait out even longer since the finale continues to be a bit too flat, though it improves with each draft.


	5. Part Five

"Even the Best Laid Plans" **   
Chapter Five: Making Amends**

Alicia fell out of bed and groaned. Her mouth felt as though it had been used as a repository for old socks and the room seemed to spin anti-clockwise. Alicia knew the room was not actually in motion because the Quaffle the twins gave her for Christmas was perfectly still on top of her trunk.

"Morning sunshine!" Katie called out from her bed. She was awake and fully dressed as she usually was when Alicia dragged herself out of bed. Katie actually believed that early to bed, early to rise, makes a witch healthy, wealthy, and wise.

Alicia flopped over and muttered something unintelligible and rude about morning people.

Katie guessed what Alicia was mumbling into the floor. "It is not morning anymore, it is two o'clock in the afternoon. Were you planning on sleeping through Boxing Day?"

"Go away!" Alicia growled. She hauled herself back onto her bed and flung a pillow at Katie, who promptly retreated out of the room.

* * *

Katie wondered into the common room and found Angelina discussing something with Fred by the fire. They became very quiet as Katie flopped into a chair opposite them and rested her chin on her knees, fixing them with a hard stare. Neither Fred nor Angelina met her gaze.

"What happened to Alicia?" Katie demanded.

Fred and Angelina put on their best innocent faces but Katie was not fooled for an instant.

"Did you two slip Firewhiskey into her drink last night?"

"Katie, you wound me!" 

"I know you two are behind last night. Don't bother to deny it." With that Katie left.

"I think we need to tell Alicia what happened." Angelina whispered.

Fred nodded. "We owe it to her. She should know why she acted like that."

"I'll go get Alicia, you track down Lee. We'll meet in that third floor classroom by the stairs in fifteen minutes?"

"See you then."

* * *

Fred Weasley had masterminded many pranks and plots in his life, but seldom had they turned out other than as he planned. It was strange and humbling to know that he and Angelina were the ones responsible for how Alicia behaved the previous night. Thus it fell to Fred and Angelina to sort things out, explain the situation to Alicia, and rectify the damage.

His sense of guilt was aided by the voice of his brother Percy reprimanding him for being irresponsible and telling him that he hoped Fred learned his lesson.

__

Well, Perce, I have learned my lesson. I've done the crime and now I'll do the time. I hope Alicia doesn't strangle Angelina and me both.

He sat down at one of the desks, opposite a disused supply cupboard and waited for the others to arrive. Lee stood by the window watching the reflection of the moon on the lake. 

Finally Angelina arrived with Alicia. It was hard to lay out the plan and where it went wrong, but to Fred's relief, Alicia took the news rather well.

"So I ended up with the love potion instead of Katie?" Alicia asked after Angelina concluded her part of the story.

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

Alicia pretended to faint.

"Alicia?"

"Did my ears deceive me or did Frederick Weasley actually apologize for a prank?" Alicia demanded as she picked herself up off the floor.

Fred's response was indignant. "It was not a prank."

"Besides," Angelina cut in. "Fred wasn't the one who gave Katie the potion and neglected to stick around to see what she did with it. That was me. Once again, I'm really sorry, Alicia."

"Apology accepted. Besides, I can hardly complain when Lee and I had our own plot afoot that you got caught up with."

Lee clapped his hands together. "Now that is settled, we still have two questions remaining: what do we tell the others and do we let George and Katie in on what really happened last night?"

They considered this for a moment.

"We can't let on a love potion was involved," Alicia said. "Gryffindor doesn't need to lose points."

"Alternate explanations anyone?"

Angelina spoke up. "Katie seemed to think we gave Alicia Firewhiskey? Why not use that?"

They all turned to face Alicia. As she was the one directly affected by this, it was her decision.

"All right, if anyone asks, you gave me Firewhiskey as a joke and it went straight to my head."

"That is settled. What about telling Katie and George?"

"Absolutely not," said Alicia.

Angelina shook her head. "No."

"Never, I have a reputation to maintain." Fred declared.

Lee nodded. "Well, I guess the real story of last night will be considered available on a need to know basis...and no one else needs to know!"

* * *

After Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and Lee left, the door to the wardrobe creaked open to reveal George and Katie.

"Fred is so predicable." George said with a grin. "He always forgets how well I know this thinking."

"So are Alicia and Angelina."

"They underestimate our power of perception."

"Indeed. I think we ought to make them pay."

"Indeed, my lady Katie." George said, giving her a kiss. "Do elaborate."

"Patience, my good knight. Our plan must be well thought out...unlike the ones our friends tried."

"Even the best planned cakes have been known to fail."

Katie laughed. "Then isn't it good that we are not baking anything!"


End file.
